


ай финк ай лов ю

by bazarova



Category: GOT7
Genre: Celebrities, M/M, Oral Sex, Quiet Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 09:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Дверь сбоку с табличкой «Выход к сцене» открывается, Джебом машинально оборачивается на звук и упирается взглядом в Джексона, тот на секунду выглядит растерянным — видно, тоже не ожидал так вот на него наткнуться — но лицо его быстро приобретает крайне довольное выражение, и со словами — "Ты-то мне и нужен" втаскивает его в дверной проем за ремень.





	ай финк ай лов ю

**Author's Note:**

> тут спонсор праздника жизни:  
https://twitter.com/trustmeimahgase/status/1159118618862469120?s=09

Джебом растягивается в комнате ожидания, разминает гудящие ноги, гнёт спину, наклоняется к полу, касается его легко ладонями и спускается в планку, стоит так немного и быстро отжимается. До конца его перерыва ещё около часа, до начала соло-стэйджа Джексона — около пятнадцати минут, максимум — двадцать. Соло-стэйдж — Джексона, а следит за часами и психует почему-то он.

Самого Джексона в комнате нет. Наверное, готовится уже за сценой, проверяет всё сам, не доверяя стафу. За последние года полтора тот стал жутко щепетильным и даже занудным во всех вопросах, касающихся его выступлений, и доводит теперь персонал концертных площадок до нервно дергающихся глаз.

Джебом одобряет.

В горле пересыхает, он ищет свою бутылку, но в ней обидно пусто и сухо, а лежит она рядом с таким же лежащим, но явно не пустым, а с водой внутри, Югемом. Джебом цыкает, хлопает хрустяще бутылкой по чужому расслабленному плечу и выходит.

В коридоре он раскланивается перед всеми, кто идёт ему навстречу, нуна с угрожающих размеров косметичкой в руках напоминает, что ждёт его через двадцать минут на коррекцию макияжа, Джебом послушно кивает и протискивается в узком коридоре между ней и стеной, видя перед собой только стол с напитками впереди.

До стола он так и не доходит: дверь сбоку с табличкой «Выход к сцене» открывается, Джебом машинально оборачивается на звук и упирается взглядом в Джексона, тот на секунду выглядит растерянным — видно, тоже не ожидал так вот на него наткнуться — но лицо его быстро приобретает крайне довольное выражение, и со словами — "Ты-то мне и нужен" втаскивает его в дверной проем за ремень, а потом, также резко, заталкивает в помещение, заставленное запечатанными упаковками с водой, стопками чистых полотенец и чем-то ещё жизненно важным.

Ну, воду он нашёл.

Джексон, полностью одетый для своего выступления и с уже заново "нарисованным" лицом, наваливается на него, теснит к двери, спотыкаясь о тяжелые коробки рядом, и лезет целоваться.

Размазанный по двери Джебом действие это в целом, конечно, тоже одобряет, потому что к процессу Джексон подходит не менее щепетильно и занудно, чем к работе, а результат всегда оправдывает ожидания. Горячий и слишком суетливый Джексон торопливо лапает его всего, сжимает сильно задницу, целует глубже и дергано вытаскивает Джебому футболку из-за края джинс, трогает за живот и нагло лезет под ремень.

После концерта они всегда немного (часто не немного) на взводе, и занять какой-нибудь тёмный угол — обычное (нужное) дело. Джебом и сейчас не совсем против — концерт они, всё-таки, отвели — но он не последний, Джексону на сцену минут уже через десять, а Джебом после таких зажиманий вообще рискует заснуть где-нибудь под ближайшим столом и никуда больше не пойти.

— Что, до вечера никак? — отворачивается специально и настойчиво толкает Джексона в грудь. Тот мычит что-то протестующее и, получив доступ к шее, не теряется, а влажно прикладывается к ней, прикусывает под самым ухом, задевая серьгу. И руку из-за расстёгнутого наполовину ремня так и не убирает.

— Уже вечер, — пыхтит в ухо и протискивает ему колено между ног, чувствительно надавливая.

Джебом зажмуривается, откидывает голову на дверь позади и выдыхает тяжело.

Плохо. Нет, конечно, хорошо, но не вовремя.

— Отстань, тебе ещё работать. И мне работать.

И снова толкает его в грудь. Настойчиво, подчеркивая свою решимость.

Джексон не менее решительно дёргает его на себя, разворачивает, прижимает носом к двери — больно, между прочим — и наваливается на него сверху, утыкаясь в задницу пахом.

— Предлагаешь идти на сцену прямо вот так — со стояком? Мне, знаешь ли, неудобно. Аргумент достаточный?

Аргумент упирается Джебому в ягодицы и ощутимо давит через ткань. Джексон трётся, кусает за загривок и ныряет рукой под футболку спереди, жарко обводит пальцами выемку пупка и грудь. Джебома пробирает дрожью, по рукам бегут мурашки и он, сквозь зубы выдавливает:

— Вполне весомый.

Вздыхает, когда Джексон мокро проводит языком по выступающему позвонку, и добавляет:

— Откуда ты только силы берёшь, хренов энерджайзер…

Тот неопределенно хмыкает и вслепую пытается расстегнуть ему джинсы: выходит так себе — джинсы новые, петля для пуговицы тугая и никак не поддаётся неловким пальцам. Джебому тоже поддаваться не хочется, потому что он, в отличие от Джексона, не энерджайзер и совершенно точно потерпит до вечера.

Может даже до завтрашнего.

Он с трудом отлипает от двери, организовывая себе место для манёвра, (Джексон, кажется, матерится, но это не точно) и они меняются местами. Джебом шумно впечатывает его спиной в дверь и смотрит в раздосадованное таким положением вещей раскрасневшееся лицо. Джексон прищуривается, закатывает глаза недовольно и проводит языком по внутренней стороне щеки, приоткрыв рот немного. Джебом следит за этим знакомым жестом задумчиво, целует еще не успевшие сомкнуться пухлые губы, оценивает их клубничный вкус, едва касается подбородка, тщательно замазанного тоналкой, и спускается аккуратно перед Джексоном на колени.

Чёлка лезет в глаза, Джебом раздражённо убирает её, тряхнув головой, и облизывает губы, вскидывая взгляд на Джексона снизу. Джексон — теперь абсолютно точно — матерится и, раздвинув ноги пошире, сползает немного ниже.

На достаточно просторных штанах отчётливо виднеется выпуклость, Джебом тянется к резинке пояса и приспускает немного её вниз, зацепив заодно край красных трусов. Джексон там наверху выдыхает облегчённо и благодарно. Чужая слишком длинная майка жутко мешает, Джебом воюет с ней немного, пока Джексон не догадывается подобрать её и зажать в кулаке, открывая рельефный крепкий живот, коротко подрагивающий от напряжения.

Джебом снова облизывает губы, целует вздувшуюся вену у самого паха и глубоко вдыхает терпкий запах одеколона, достаточно сильный горьковатый — пота и пряный — смазки. Он чувствует руку на затылке, нетерпеливо подталкивающую его ближе и стискивающую до боли волосы, и вспоминает, что у них, наверное, в распоряжении минут шесть, и еще десять в запасе — концерты никогда не начинают вовремя.

Джексон стонет сдавленно, когда Джебом проводит языком на пробу по члену. Солоно, горячо, упруго, а у головки — влажно. Целует у основания, размашисто и мокро облизывает ещё раз и медленно вбирает в рот до упора, чувствуя, как член упирается ему в самое горло. Джексон внезапно судорожно дёргается, Джебом прикрывает глаза, сдерживая рвотный рефлекс, и с силой прижимает его бёдра ладонью, а потом отстраняется и сипит Джексону, задевая головку губами:

— Полегче, мне ещё петь сегодня.

Хватка на затылке ослабевает и меняется на извиняющееся поглаживание.

Отсасывает он быстро — время, всё-таки, поджимает — берёт в рот глубоко, расслабляет горло и размеренно дышит носом, двигаясь. Слух улавливает стоны и ритмичные короткие вздохи, раздающиеся в такт с движениями его губ и языка, кожа под рукой идёт колючими мурашками, а Джексон, отпустив край своей майки, бьёт кулаком по двери, напрягается всем телом, даже привстаёт немного на носках и кончает с низким гортанным вскриком, закусив ребро ладони.

Джебом почти успевает отодвинуться в сторону, горячие вязкие капли попадают ему на опять сползшую на глаза чёлку, скулу и пачкают натёртые распухшие губы. Он облизывается на автомате, приземляется задницей на свои пятки и утирается тыльной стороной ладони, радуясь отстранёно, что ему ещё не успели поправить макияж.

Джексон перед ним подтягивает штаны и присаживается на пыльный пол. Сидит так секунду-другую, а потом подползает к Джебому ближе и тянет его к себе, умостив руку на затылок, широко лижет его по зудящей и горящей скуле, чмокает в щеку и в щиплющий уголок губ, и в конце признательно целует (качественно и оправдывая ожидания, естественно).

— Если честно, то люблю твой рот, — откровенно признаётся сияющий Джексон после. Он потягивается и разогревает мышцы на ногах, пока наблюдает за тем, как Джебом пытается оттереть волосы и заляпанный ворот футболки, — он такой большой, горячий, влажный и… — он задумчиво замирает с тремя загнутыми пальцами, — умелый? Можно так сказать?

— Умелый его владелец, — механически поправляет Джебом, не особо слушая, и бурчит, — а ты бессовестно опаздываешь на свой же сольник.

— Ооо, — верещит с непередаваемым выражением лица Джексон (что-то среднее между удивлением и восторгом). Его даже трясет всего, будто припадочного, а потом, кривляясь, он поёт с дурацким акцентом, — ай финк ай лов Ю!


End file.
